


Found

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Brother/Brother Incest, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Physical Abuse, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Psychological Torture, Romantic Angst, Sibling Incest, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Violence, Whump, remus got FUCKED UP in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus knows the moment the others find out. He knows because they come barreling into his room with Roman in tow, murder in their expressions and a single question hanging in the air: Is it true?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Found

Remus knows the moment the others find out. He knows because they come barreling into his room with Roman in tow, murder in their expressions and a single question hanging in the air: _Is it true?_

Remus doesn’t know what to say. A shock, given how he’s usually full of things to say—but Roman’s eyes are red and puffy from crying and his hands shake as he messes with his sleeves, and something tells him that Roman biting his lip is more than just a nervous habit, and all Remus can think to say in the moment is—

“You made him cry over being in _love_?”

Patton clocks him in the jaw, which would have been impressive and honestly a little amusing in any other setting, followed swiftly with Virgil grabbing him and pinning him on the ground. Logan’s not far behind, and before Remus knows it, he’s being kicked, punched, twisted and thrown about. His ears ring, vision blurring, and sure, he’s had the shit kicked out of him before, but not like this, not by them.

The ache in his chest hurts a hell of a lot more than the breaking of his bones and the bruising underneath his skin.

Distantly, he can hear someone yelling, screaming, raw and hoarse, and for a moment he wonders if it’s himself, because it sounds awful similar. But then the others pull away and leave him lying there, in a pool of his own blood, shallow breaths rattling against his shattered ribcage, and he realizes that the shouting and crying isn’t him. It’s _Roman_.

He watches his brother from the corner of his eye, vision darkening around the edges as he does—sees him hold his sword up when the others have the audacity to approach him, the audacity to try and comfort him, swinging whenever they try to get closer. He’s shouting, but Remus can’t understand the words, tears streaming down his face and cheeks splotched an angry shade of red, and he doesn’t know if its his words or the state of him that cause the others to back away, retreating out of the room when Roman rushes them.

A strange sense of adoration and glee washes over him when his brother runs after them.

(He knew his brother would step up for himself someday. He wishes it had been under better circumstances.)

He coughs when arms wrap around him, and when he looks up, he meets half-human, half-snake features, horrified and so unbelievably _angry_.

Ah. Seems Self-Preservation was tipped off.

Thank the universe for small favors, he supposes.

Remus tries to smile but falls short, the movement irritating his swollen jaw, and when he tries to speak Janus shushes him, pulling him to his chest and cradling him, rocking gently back and forth. The sensation is calming, even if it does little to help the pain pulsing through his body.

Footsteps resound down the hallway, and Roman returns, still shaking and red in the face, quiet sobs escaping him as he walks over to his brother. Remus hears him speak (why can’t he understand what he’s saying? What did they do to his hearing?) but Janus interrupts, and the two talk in hushed, fervent tones, and though Remus can’t understand he can feel the sentiment. He can feel their _fear_.

And for once, he _really_ doesn’t like it.

Roman kneels next to him, and without thinking Remus tries to reach for him, crying out when he feels a sharp jab between his ribs. Janus is quick to comfort him, running his hand through his hair and humming low under his breath, and though it’s not much it helps to distract him at the very least.

Roman takes this as his cue to take Remus in his arms, Janus carefully transferring the dark side into his brother’s arms. Where Janus is soft and careful, Roman is firm, grounding—holding Remus against his chest as though letting go would mean losing him forever. And hell, even if that’s not a real possibility, Remus inwardly wishes it _was_ , if only due to how much everything hurts.

Roman murmurs something, low and sweet, and Remus closes his eyes, sinking into his brother’s hold. Lips press against his forehead as the world slowly melts away.

Later, he’ll wake up on the dark side of the mindscape, injuries either fully healed or on their way to being fully healed, covered from head to toe in bandages, casts, cuts and bruises.

Later, Janus will walk in and inform him that Roman will be staying with them from then on and that the light sides will have nothing to do with the three of them.

Later, Roman will visit, pull him into an embrace and kiss him, telling him how scared he was and how much he loves him.

But that’s later.

For now, Remus sleeps—and Roman cries.


End file.
